Aventura nos EUA
by XanaTakari
Summary: Todos os digiescolhidos vão aos EUA fazer uma visita a Mimi. Mas os planos, por obra do destino, mudaram. Um novo inimigo surge e os digiescolhidos tem de intervir de novo. Quem será este inimigo e o que quererá? Será que toda a Luz do mundo será apagada de vez ou ainda resta alguma esperança para que isso não aconteça?


- Nossa Mimi, que casa grande! - Sora estava espantada com o tamanho da casa de Mimi. Para além daquela casa ter um enorme jardim á volta, tinha mais três andares e uma grande piscina nas traseiras.

- Que exagero! A minha casa só tem quatro andares... - Mimi ri com a afirmação da amiga.

- E ela ainda diz " só" - Taichi fala com um tom de voz sarcástico.

- Obrigada por nos deixares ficar em tua casa Mimi - Fala Hikari. - É mesmo linda e

muito grande.

Os doze digiescolhidos estavam agora de visita a Mimi nos USA, e iriam ficar com ela durante duas semans. Ela tinha ganho um concurso e o grande prémio eram doze bilhetes de avião, que ela decidiu oferer aos seus amigos, com presente por a terem ajudado no Digimundo.

- Pessoal, - Fala Daisuke. - Eu não quero ser indelicado nem inoportunado, mas aqui fora está frio, podemos entrar?

- Daisuke... - Takeru tenta chamar a sua atenção. - Acho que se diz inoportuno e não inoportunado...

- É mesmo típico do Daisuke, já não há remédio... - Miyako suspira.

- Como se tu fosses muito mais inteligente... - Disse o moreno em tom de óbvio sarcasmo.

- Olha que tu...

- Não discutam... - Mimi corta a fala de Miyako. - Vamos entrar, que eu mostro-vos os quartos para pousarem as malas.

E dirigiram-se todos para o interior do casarão dos Tachikawa. Passaram por um grande portão feito de ferro pintado de preto, e entraram no jardim. Um jardim com muitas flores e árvores, de variadissímas qualidades e cores.

- Isto é lindo... - Comentou Sora com Hikari. - Não imaginava que ela tivesse uma casa assim tão grande e bonita.

- Eu também não... - Estavam as duas maravilhadas com o jardim, tanto que nem reparam que Mimi já tinha aberto a porta principal da casa.

- Vamos, - Falou a garota de cabelos rosa. - Entrem para eu vos mostrar os quartos, depois tenho uma surpresa para alguns de vocês...

- Boa! - Daisuke grita. - É para comer?

- Depende... - Mimi dá uma risada. A coisa a que ela se referia não era bem de se comer...

- Estas malas estão a pesar... - Queixou-se Jou. - Podemos ir logo para o quarto dos rapazes?

Eles agora estavam no grande wall de entrada da casa. Estava decorado com uma móbilia bem moderna e muito bonita, com muitos quadros de paisagens, que davam um ar mais acolhedor aquela divisão da casa.

- Então isto é assim: O quarto das meninas é aqui no primeiro andar e o dos rapazes é só no terceiro, por isso rapazes, esperem aqui um bocadinho enquanto eu levo as meninas ao quarto para pousar as malas. Não demoramos nada.

Mimi começou a andar por um corredor enome que tinha em casa, e as restantes meninas vão atrá dela. Quando já não as vêm, os rapazes começam a conversar:

- Que injustiça. - Refila Taichi. - O quarto dela é bem perto, e o nosso é quase no céu! Vou-me cansar e não queria nada.

- Não refiles. - Yamato responde. - Já é muito amável da parte da Mimi deixar-nos ficar aqui. Mas visto bem, vamos ter de andar muitas escadas...

- Eu sei bem porque querias um quarto aqui em baixo, Yamato... - Koushirou dá um sorriso perverso.

- Porque haveria de querer? É só mesmo pelas escadas que temos de subir... - O loiro dá de ombros.

- Talvez para poderes fazer um visitinha á Sora durante a noite... - Jou dá um cotovelada de leve no braço do amigo.

- Não é nada disso... - Ele desvia o olhar . - Nem pensei nisso sequer...

- Claro que não... - Taichi fala com sarcásco.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? - O irmão mais novo de Takeru já não estava a gostar muito da conversa e queria mudar de assunto. - O que achas que é a surpresa da Mimi?

- Não faço a mínima ideia... - Ken fala e olha para o corredor. - Olhem, as meninas já estão a vir.

- Finalmente! - Diz Daisuke. - O que tiveram a fazer para demorar tanto?

- Não tens nada haver com isso! - Mimi caminha até ás escadas. - Agora os cavalheiros podem-me acompanhar até ao quarto destinado para os senhores?

- O que lhe deu? - Takeru pergunta desconfiado a Ken.

- Não sei, mas acho que não vem ai coisa boa... - Ken estava tão desconfiado como Takeru, e tinha ao mesmo tempo medo e curiosidade, em relação á surpresa de Mimi.

Então os oito rapazes começaram as subir as escadas de casa da Mimi, embora já muito cansados. Taichi refilava baixinho com Yamato, assim como Daisuke com Ken.

- Mimi. - Fala Jou com um tom de voz já bastante cansando. - Quantos lances de escadas ainda faltam?

- Estamos no segundo andar. - Explicar a garota. - Faltam ainda dois lances.

- Queres nos matar de exaustão? - Taichi continuava resmungando. - Sou novo demais para morrer.

- Não gastem a energia toda aqui. - Mimi dá uma risada. - Nós ainda vamos dar um passeio para conhecerem melhor a cidade.

- O quê? - Koushirou dá um grito indignado. - Vamos andar mais?

- Claro. Ainda vamos ter de ir buscar a minha surpresa a casa...

- Era suposto estarmos de férias... - Takeru resmunga baixinho, mas Daisuke consegue ouvir.

- Quando até o Takeru reclama é porque isto é mesmo tortura... Quero é saber qual é a surpresa. - Ele fala lambendo o lábio. - Quero que seja de comer.

Já se passava algum tempo desde que os rapazes tinha subido, e as restantes meninas já estavam impacientes cá em baixo. Passaram mais alguns minutos quando se ouvem passos a descer as escadas.

- Finalmente. - Diz Miyako já sem paciência. - É assim tão longe o quarto?

- Longe é favor! - Taichi diz. - Acho que num jogo de futebol me canso menos.

- E se fossemos passear um bocado? - Mimi pega no casaco que tinha deixado na entrada. - Quero-vos mostrar a cidade e a surpresa.

- Até quero ver que surpresa vai ser essa... - Taichi suspira.

- Ainda a resmungar? - Yamato dá-lhe um toque no ombro. - Como diz a Mimi, devias guardar essa energia para o passeio.

Então os doze saiem da "mansão" dos Tachikawa e começam a andar por uma rua bem estreita, com muitas arvóres. O ambiente estava bom, era um dia de sem calor, e como o ar estava fresco, era agradavél para um belo passeio.

- É aquela casa ali. - Mimi aponta para uma casa relativamente mais pequena que a dela, pintada de branco e com apenas dois andares. - A surpresa está ali!

- Eu já isto antes... - Daisuke reconhece o lugar. - Mas esta não é a casa do ...

- Exactamente. - Mimi corta-o. - Ele e a Nat-chan são a surpresa.

- Não faço a mínima ideia de quem sejam... - Ken olha para Mimi com um ar confuso. - Por isso é que disses-te que a surpresa era só para alguns?

- Exactamente...

- Mas o Wallace não foi aquele que... - Daisuke começa a pensar. - E depois a Miyako e a Hikari...

- O que ele fez a Miyako? - Ken apressou-se a responder. - E quem é mesmo esse Wallace?

- Eu conhecio quando vim com a Hikari fazer a primeira visita a Mimi... - Takeru fala com um ar sério.

- Mas alguém me explica o que aconteceu ai? - Ken fala já sem paciência.

- Ele beijou a minha Hikari e a Miyako na despedida... - Daisuke relembra aquele momento.

- O que? Ele também beijou a Miyako? - Ken nem tinha visto o Wallace ainda, não sabia como ele era, mas de uma coisas sabia bem: não o ia deixar chegar muito perto da sua Miayko.

- A tua Hikari... Claro que sim. - Takeru fala sarcástico.

- Tua não é de certeza... - O moreno fala olhando o loiro nos olhos.

- Vão começar a discutir de novo? - A voz de Iori aparece ouvesse atrás dos três rapazes.

- Á quanto tempo estavas ai? - O moreno olha para o membro mais novo dos digiescolhidos. - O que tu ouvis-te?

- Nada de mais. - Ele chega-se a frente. - Apenas que o Ken está a pouco de matar o Wallace. Não imaginei que fossem assim tão ciumento...

- Eu não sou ciumento... - Ele fala corado e de cabeça baixa.

- Não és... - O moreno faz uma pequena pausa. - Não és pouco...

- Pessoal, eu vou tocar á campainha. - Mimi vai até á porta da casa e toca.

Um menino loiro de olhos azuis vai até á varanda e acena-lhes:

- Olá! - Diz o menino. - Entrem, o portão está aberto.

- Então este é que é o Wallace? - Ken fala com cara de poucos amigos.

- É ele... - Daisuke e Takeru dizem ao mesmo tempo.

Entraram na casa e deparam-se logo com uma menina sorridente na porta de entrada.

Ela devia metir mais ou menos um 1.57m, os seus cabelos eram pretos e longos, tinha os olhos castanhos escuros e a pele um pouco morena.

- Olá! - Sorriu a menina. - O meu nome é Natsu, muito prazer em conhece-los.

- Natsu? - Daisuke fala com um ar surpreendido. - És mesmo tu?

- S-sim. - Ela fala corada. - Porquê? Estou diferente?

- Sim... Um bocado. - O moreno estranhou, porque o cabelo dela antes não era assim tão longo.

- Só deixei crescer o cabelo ... nada mais... - Ela estava cada vez mais corada.

- Olá! - Wallace aparece por detrás dela. - Para quem não me conhece ainda, o meu nome é Wallace, um prazer conhecer-vos.

- Para mim não... - Ken sussura baixinho para ninguém ouvir.

- Que bom rever-vos de novo. - Continua o loiro, aproximando-se de Hikari e Miyako. - Estão as duas cada vez mais lindas... - Ele dá um beijo na mão de cada uma.

- Mas quem é que ele pensa que é? - Takeru sussura também baixinho, apenas para Ken ouvir.

- Ok, eu vou lá. - Daisuke perde a paciência e aproxima-se de Wallace. - Eu gostava muito de ver a tua casa por dentro podemos entrar? - Ele tenta a todo o custo que o loiro se afaste de Hikari.

- Mas claro. - Ele afasta-se das meninas confuso com a atitude do amigo. - Vamos entar para o meu quarto.

Ele guiou-os até ao seu quarto que ficava no segundo andar da casa, como tinham de subir mais escadas, foram ouvidas lamentações de alguns rapazes, nomeadamente de Taichi.

- É aqui. - O menino põe a mão na maçaneta da porta e a abre. - Sintam-se a vontade.

Todos se sentam no chão formando uma grande roda. O quarto era azul, com a cama no canto direito do quarto, no lado oposto a porta, e com uma janela por cima com uma cortina também azul, mas um tom mais escuro. Depois tinha a secretário no quanto contrário ao da cama e por fim o armário, no lado direito da porta. Quando todos ja se tinham sentado, começaram a conversar:

- Acho que ainda não foram feitas as apresentações. - Taichi fala. - O meu nome é Taichi Yagami. Este aqui ao meu lado é o Yamato Ishida. - Ele aponta para o seu lado esquerdo e começa apresentar os seus amigos. - Depois temos a Sora Takenoushi, o Jou Kido, o futuro médico, o Koushirou Izzumi, o mestre de computadores, Ken Ichijouji, dos mais inteligentes do grupo. Depois temos o irmão mais novo do Yamato, Takeru Takaishi, ao lado do Takeru está a minha irmã, Hikari Yagami, depois o Daisuke Motomiya ja conhecem, Miyako Inoue ao lado dele, e por último mas não menos importante, Iori Ida, o membro mais novo do grupo, e o mais ajuizado também.

- Mais uma vez é um prazer conhece-los. - Natsu fala sentada ao lado de Miyako. - Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

- Igualmente. - Disse o grupo em coro.

- Então. - Começa Mimi. - Eu troxe-vos aqui porque estamos a ter problemas com um Digimon neste últimos dias.

- Um Digimon? - Fala curioso Daisuke. - E sabem quem é ele?

- Infelismente não. - Suspira Wallace. - Mas pelo que o Gennai disse, não é dos malvados, apenas gosta de fazer das suas.

- Mas mesmo assim. - Diz Natsu. - Não podemos deixar que ele fique no nosso mundo, já arranjou problemas que cheguem.

- Ela tem razão mas há uma coisa que ainda não entendi. - Taichi olhava para Natsu. - Tu também és Digiescolhida?

- Agora sim. - A garota sorri. - Com o poder da magia do Gennai tornei-me digiescolhida.

- Isso é fantástico. - Diz Daisuke.

- A sério? - Ela fica olhando para ele. - Assim podemos trabalhar juntos...

- Sim... - Ela cora e baixa a cabela ligeiramente.

- Mas... - Daisuke continua. - Tu não eras...

- É isso que queria explicar agora. - A menina continua. - Eu não era como vocês antes.

- Como assim? - Ken pergunta. - Não eras como nós em que sentido?

- Eu não era humana... Quer dizer... Não era toda humana ... Era...

- Eras como o Gennai? - Koushirou interrompia. - Eras metade humana e metade digimon?

- Vejo que és muito esperto. - A garota de longos cabelos pretos elogia Koushirou. - E muito curioso pelo que vejo.

- Sim, sou. - Ele cora.- Mas podes-nos explicar melhor como te tornas-te humana e depois... Digiescolhida?

- Claro. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem...

FlashBack da Natsu:

Foi poucas semandas depois de ter conhecido o Daisuke, a Mimi o Wallace e os digimons. Eu estava... Como sempre... Sozinha, andando por uma rua da cidade, até que me cansei e me fui sentar num banco de um parque ali perto. Sentei-me e muitas coisas me vieram ao pensamento:

" Estou de novo sozinha... Mais uma vez... Sozinha. Nada muda, é sempre a mesma coisa, ninguém quer saber de mim. Preciso de alguém, preciso de amigos, preciso de amor. Preciso de um ombro amigo onde chorar, preciso de um sorriso para me alegrar, alguém que me dê a força que preciso para continuar e ouça as minha alegrias, as minha tristezas... Esta dor que sinto por dentro está a matar-me, cada dia é maior... Quero alguém... Por favor alguém..." - Comecei a chorar baixinho e a dizer várias vezes as palavras " Preciso de alguém".

- Queres alguém...? - Uma voz falou á minha frente.

Levantei a cabeça e vi um senhor já de idade olhando para mim, com um sorriso bem largo. Olhei em volta e reparei que já não estava mais no parque, estava num sítio mais bonito, que me transmitia uma esperança interior enorme.

- Precisas assim tanto de alguém? - Falou mais uma vez o senhor.

- Quem... É você? - Decidi tratar o senhor por você, porque aparentava ter bem mais de trinta anos, e trata-lo por tu ficava mal.

- Apenas um amigo, não precisas de ter medo. Apenas te vim ajudar.

- Ajudar-me? Ao menos posso saber o seu nome?

- Gennai. O meu nome é Gennai, e sou um velho amigo das crinaças escolhidas. Já conheces-te algumas não foi?

- S-sim... - Ela já não estava tão assustada, apenas queria saber como aquele homem a poderia ajudar.

- Aquelas crianças são muito especiais... Como tu.

- Se sou assim tão especial porque estou sempre sozinha? Se fosse mesmo especial, teria amigos, e pessoas em quem confiar... E não tenho ninguém.

- Tens esperança... É o mais importante. Tens de acreditar, que um dia, o teu sonho se vai realizar... O teu sonho mais profundo, que esta escondido bem dentro do teu coração.

- O meu sonha mais profundo? Mas que sonho será esse senhor Gennai?

- Fecha os olhos e pensa... Pensa bem e ouve o teu coração. - Ao dizer estas palavras, Gennai desapareceu.

Não sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com " Tens de ouvir o teu coração" e " O teu desejo mais profundo" mas mesmo assim, fiz o que ele disse. Fechei os olhos e juntei as mãos. Pedi bem forte... Fui bem fundo no meu coração.

Derepente, uma luz começou a brilhar na minha frente, não sabia o que era isso. Quando a luz desapareceu, um pequeno Yukimibotamon apareceu na minha frente.

- Natsu... - Disse a pequena. - Já não estas sozinha!

- Mas... Tu és... - Lágrimas começaram de novo a brutar de meus olhos. - Minha amiga?

- Sou mais do que isso Nat-chan, sou tua companheira! - A pequena digimon tinha um sorriso animado no rosto. - Sou a tua companheira digimon! Agora és humana, não és mais um digimon.

- Meu sonho... - Ela pega no digimon que tinha na frente. - Já não estou sozinha.

Foi como se a dor da solidão desaparecesse por completo do meu corpo. Aquela dor interior já não existia mais, sentia-me feliz. Agora tinha alguém, tinha um amigo, que agora sei que não me vai abandonar, um verdadeiro companheiro em quem confiar. Foi a melhor sensação do mundo, sentime mais leve, mais leve que o vento. Aquilo foi realmente um milagre. Foi fruto da esperança que me restava, e da luz que ainda tinha no meu coração, até então solitário.

Fim do FlashBack da Natsu.

Estavam todos em silêncio. Ninguém se conseguia promunciar uma palavra que fosse sobre o que tinham acabando de ouvir.

- Isso foi... Como vou descrever... - Mimi fala ainda muito surpreendida. - Não tenho palavras.

- Milagre? - Natsu sorriu. - Foi um milagre. Com o poder da minha esperança de encontrar alguém, e da luz que eu ainda tinha, foi possivél o milagre acontecer. E agora sei que não vou mais estar sozinha.

- Que história mais linda... Dá-me vontade de chorar. - Sora encosta a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Esses dois simbolos juntos têm muito poder... - Koushirou leva a mão ao queixo.

- Não sei por quê... - Daisuke vira a cara para o lado. - Não faz sentido a luz e a esperança se unirem.

- Porque não? - Takeru apressa-se a dizer - Para mim faz todo o sentido.

- Não têm quimica, não fica nada bem... - O moreno encara Takeru.

- Daisuke, não te esqueças que Luz + Esperança é igual a milagre. - Koushirou esclarece.

- Milagre é o que este rapaz precisa para ganhar juizo... - Miyako fala baixinho e Iori dá uma risada.

- Mas Daisuke... - Ken olha para ele. - Não te esqueças que tu consegues usar o poder do milagre, quando eu era Kaiser, usas-te.

- E não foi só nessa vez. - Iori fala.

- Mas vocês querem dizer que... - Ele olha por segundos para o teto e depois para todos com os olhos arregalados. - Que eu sou como se fosse filho da Hikari e do Takeru? Que sou a únião deles dois?

- Não é bem isso... - Ken leva a mão á cara.

- Se fosses acho que eras bem mais inteligente... - Miyako de novo para Iori.

- Assim eramos como irmãos... - Do outro lado da roda Taichi fala com Yamato. - Ou alguma coisa do géreno.

- Como assim? - O loiro agora não estava a compreender o que o líder queria dizer.

- Se juntassemos os dois... Ficavamos como irmãos, e isso não era assim tão mau. - Taichi dá-lhe um olhar sujestivo.

- O teu apelido devia ser " porta" Taichi. - Sora suspira.

- Porta? - Ele arquea a subrancelha. - Porquê?

- Porque és burro como uma! - Ela completa.

- Mas olha que não era mau de todo... - Yamato sorri maliciosamente. - Já sabes o que vamos fazer depois de mandar-mos o digimon que anda a fazer asneira para o seu mundo não sabes?

- Sei pois. - E os dois começam a olhar para os seus irmãos.

- Olha-me outra porta... - Sora suspira olhando o sorriso do namorado.

- Takeru. - Hikari ao apreceber-se dos olhares de Yamato e Taichi fala para o amigo. - Porque achas que eles estão a olhar assim para nós?

- Não faço ideia. - Ele olha para o irmão. - Mas achas que tem alguma coisa haver com aquilo de Luz + Esperança ser igual ao Milagre?

- Não sei. - Ela desvia o olhar do seu irmão, que já se tornava desconfortável. - Mas acreditas mesmo que da únião da luz e da esperança pode surgir o milagre?

Os dois ficaram-se se olhando nos olhos por um tempo.

- Vocês os dois vão continuar a namorar ou podemos continuar a pensar em como contactar o Gennai? - Mimi interrompe a cena.

- C-claro - Os dois gaguejam ao mesmo tempo.

O outro lado da roda vêem-se sorrisos maliciosos de Yamato e Taichi, e uma cara de ligeira preocupação de parte de Sora.

- E não mais voltas-te a ver o Gennai? - Koushirou pergunta a Natsu.

- Não. - A menina baixa a cabeça. - Não mais o vi.

- E tu Wallace? - Taichi olha para Wallace que estava encostado na porta do seu quarto de pé. - Alguma vez falas-te com o Gennai?


End file.
